The present invention relates to railways generally and more particularly to door opening control apparatus.
Various types of door opening control apparatus are known for railway cars. The following U.S. Patent are believed to be representative of the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,950; 4,766,696 and 1,527,411. These patents show the use of mechanical sensors for sensing the relative location of a platform to a railcar.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved platform sensing and control system for use with railcars.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a platform sensing and control system including a wireless sensor for sensing at least the presence of a platform opposite a door of a railcar and providing an output indication of at least platform presence in response thereto, and a door control controller operative in response to the output indication of at least platform presence for ensuring that normally a door is not opened other than when a platform is located opposite such door.
Preferably, the wireless sensor is operative to provide an output indication of at least platform height and transverse distance from a railcar door to the platform.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a selectably positionable step or platform assembly associated with the railcar door.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system additionally includes an audio annunciator to provide information to travelers regarding at least one of the following: which doors are being opened, transverse distance between the railcar and the platform, and relative height between the railcar and the platform.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system additionally includes a visual indicator to provide information to travelers regarding at least one of the following: which doors are being opened, transverse distance between the railcar and the platform, and relative height between the railcar and the platform.
It is appreciated that a single sensor or pair of sensors may be provided on each side of a railcar or each side of a train. Alternatively sensors may be provided in association with each of the doors.
The present invention applies to all suitable types of rolling stock, including both conventional intercity railroads and subway trains.
The present invention will be understood and appreciated more fully from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which:
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C are pictorial illustrations of a railway car equipped with a platform sensing and control system constructed and operative in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, wherein in FIG. 1A a plurality of steps are positioned above a platform, in FIG. 1B the steps are positioned below the platform, and in FIG. 1C the steps are flush with the platform;
FIG. 2 is a side view illustration of the railway car equipped with a platform sensing and control system of FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, with the steps omitted for clarity;
FIG. 3 is a simplified functional block diagram illustration of the system of FIGS. 1A-2; and
FIG. 4 is a simplified flowchart illustrating the operation of the invention.